


Lo que el tiempo no consigue borrar

by Malale



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Community: crack_and_roll, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, more or less
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl y Glenn tuvieron algo. Algo que ni diez años después han sido capaces de olvidar. [Hecho para el Reto "Nine" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que el tiempo no consigue borrar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forveleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forveleth/gifts).



> [Originalmente publicado el 17-02-2011. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Nine](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/232901.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> Originalmente lo escribí antes de la S2, pero sabiendo algunos spoilers por el comic. Así que es un semi-AU.

 

Daryl se sentó en el porche de su casa con el sol aun en el cielo, tiñéndolo todo de rojo. El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin y en menos de media hora la noche lo cubriría todo. Pero durante esos momentos podía permitirse el lujo de sentarse a descansar.

 

No había sido un mal día. Había conseguido un cerdo a un precio decente y, por primera vez desde que regresó a su hogar de la infancia en esos diez años, sentía que tanto trabajar en la granja estaba dando resultados. No unos muy grandes, por supuesto. Pero lo suficiente para asegurarse el mantenimiento de su propio culo hasta que se muriera.

 

Que era más de lo que mucha gente podía asegurarse en esos días.

 

Después del fin del mundo, parecía que no habría nada más. Que todo se reduciría a sobrevivir, día a día, acercándose más al último.

Por eso cuando todo acabó, cuando el mundo volvió a ser un lugar seguro y los muertos seguían estando muertos, los pocos supervivientes no tenían ni idea de que hacer. Todo estaba tan consumido hasta las cenizas que parecía imposible reconstruirlo.

Pero el ser humano no está acostumbrado a rendirse. Eso Daryl lo había aprendido en todo ese tiempo de huir, de luchar sólo para seguir respirando.

 

Las pequeñas comunidades se habían ido formando, en lugares donde la peste de los caminantes no había sido demasiado intensa. Lo que quedaba de los gobiernos, que no había sido mucho, racionalizaron los recursos. Luego por el mercado negro se vendieron otros muchos. El trueque se había vuelto de nuevo la mejor forma de negociar y, poco a poco, las colonias se iban convirtiendo en pueblos.

 

Hacía ya más de siete años que no se sabía nada de un caminante. Al parecer era verdad que se había logrado eliminar hasta el último de ellos. La tierra volvía a estar limpia, como después del diluvio universal.

 

Daryl vivía cerca de uno de esos pueblos, pero había sido casualidad. Cuando se separó del grupo de Atlanta y fue al único lugar en el que creía que podía encontrar algo, no lo hizo pensando en que podría comercializar. Tuvo mucha suerte.

 

Agarró la botella de whisky que tenía a sus pies y le dio un largo trago, hasta que le abrasase la garganta. Si le dolía no podría emitir ningún sonido. Como un gruñido o un suspiro.

Considerar que en esos diez años había tenido suerte era como si, después de que te pegaran una paliza, agradecieras que no se mearan en tus heridas. Había vuelto con la sangre de Merle en sus manos a un lugar en ruinas. Trabajó día y noche, a falta de suficiente alcohol y cigarros en el mundo, para mantener su cabeza ocupada. Su cabeza, que tanto trabajo le había costado mantener, era irónicamente lo que ahora más dolor de traía.

 

El cielo estaba rojizo y Daryl, si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar perfectamente el cuerpo de Merle en sus brazos con una de sus flechas entre ceja y ceja. La muerte de su hermano le perseguiría hasta que diera su último aliento. Daryl tuvo que matarlo cuando ya no quedaba nada de él, cuando se había vuelto sólo un caminante hambriento.

Pero Daryl no podía evitar pensar que no sabía eso cuando disparó. Que lo hizo en una fracción de segundo, porque tuvo que elegir.

 

Estaba oscureciendo. El cielo era una mezcla de azul oscuro con tonos rosas y él pintaba en su cabeza ese día. El campamento, sus compañeros de Atlanta. Juntos durante dos años, sobreviviendo y huyendo. Salvándose la espalda mutuamente. Unos no lo lograron. Otros vinieron más tarde.

Merle acorralando a Glenn. El grito del muchacho, buscando escapar. Y él alzando la ballesta y disparando. Para protegerlo.

Todos le dijeron que hizo lo correcto. Pero no eran ellos los que tenían la sangre de su hermano sobre sus conciencias. No. Daryl no pudo quedarse después de eso. Daryl tuvo que irse. Deambular, preocupándose sólo de si mismo. Así resultaba mucho más fácil.

 

Y mucho más solitario.

 

La noche había caído y era todo negro entre débiles luces. La luna era una pequeña rodaja de sandia y todo su terreno estaba oscuro, silencioso. Apenas se escuchaban los grillos y pensó que era como cuando acampaba. Siguió bebiendo, sintiéndose incapaz de detener los recuerdos pero no dispuesto a enfrentarlos sobrios. Se acordó de los Grimes, de Andrea y de Dale. Rememoró la muerte de Amy y la cara de Jim bajo la agradable sombra de un árbol cuando lo dejaron.

 

Y cuando no podía seguir evitándolo, recordó a Glenn. Pequeño, flacucho, ágil. Siempre terminaba pensando en él. Recordó como todo empezó por tener que compartir la tienda de campaña. Como quiso convencerse de que lo hacían únicamente por la necesidad primaria de desfogarse. De que iba a ser algo pasajero.

Recordó las miradas cómplices y mortalmente serias, sobre un secreto que ambos no estaban dispuestos a contar. El calor en la tienda, como Glenn se ahogaba cada vez que le mordía el hombro mientras empujaba muy dentro de su cuerpo. Recordó que estuvieron follando meses antes de besarse por primera vez. Y que lo inició Glenn, en un arrebato post orgásmico, antes de caer dormido. Recordaba que sonrió levemente y después se horrorizó por ello.

Recordó que en esos dos años, no importó cuanta gente vino, cuantos conocieron. En secreto, Glenn seguía compartiendo la tienda con él. Y en las noches frías dormía pegado a su espalda, cálido y agradable como un radiador en invierno.

 

Si Daryl hubiera sabido como, años después, lo seguiría recordando con tanta claridad, nunca hubiera dejado que sucediera. Si hubiera sabido que ese puñetero crío se le metería tan adentro, en las venas y en su sangre, no lo hubiera permitido. Como aun habiéndose acostado con medio pueblo, hombres y mujeres, ninguno le había dejado la misma sensación mezcla de satisfacción y tranquilidad que los ojos rasgados y oscuros de Glenn directamente con los suyos.

 

Si Daryl hubiera sabido que habría disparado a su hermano por el único motivo de protegerlo a él, hubiera detenido todo mucho antes. Porque Daryl cargaba un peso que no sabía como era capaz de soportar. Porque no pudo mirar a Glenn sin culparse de lo que había hecho.

Y no podía estar sin él y no verlo sin sentirse sólo en ese devastado mundo.

 

Cuando la brisa nocturna empezó a calar bajo su camisa de franela, Daryl terminó de un trago su botella y se metió dentro de la casa arrastrando los pies. Al día siguiente se levantaría y seguiría trabajando, como llevaba haciendo diez años. Como hará días tras día.

 

Hasta que uno, simplemente, decidiera que ya era suficiente.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Si no se hubiera encontrado con T-Dog en ese mercado, Daryl seguramente no estaría ahí.

Nunca tuvieron una relación cercana (En realidad Daryl nunca se esforzó en intentar caer bien en el grupo) pero todo por lo que pasaron juntos les hizo desear mantener una charla con una cerveza de por medio.

T-Dog había mantenido contacto esos años con todos los supervivientes de su grupo. Le contó donde había terminado Rick trabajando de sheriff de nuevo. Que Andrea había abierto una escuela en una ciudad y enseñaba a las nuevas generaciones a leer.

También le dijo que Glenn se había instalado en una casa cerca de allí. _Con su familia_. Se dedicaba a arreglar todo tipo de cacharros para que volvieran a funcionar.

“Podrías ir a verle”- le había dicho casualmente y a Daryl le dio un vuelco el estomago, agarrando el botellín de cerveza hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

 

Había intentado ignorar ese hecho. Había intentado seguir con su vida sin más. Pero el saber que Glenn estaba tan cerca le removía los huesos. La piel le hormigueaba simplemente con pensarlo y era como si estuvieran llamando cada parte de su jodido cuerpo para que fuera hacia allí.

 

Llevó una vieja radio por tener una excusa. Cruzó la verja de metal y una campanilla avisó de su llegada. La voz alegre que lo recibió le hizo detenerse en seco. 

-Si es un cliente venga a la parte de atrás.

 

Dudó pero al final lo hizo. La imagen que se encontró en el patio trasero se le clavó como un puñal en las costillas.

Glenn, casi igual a como lo recordaba exceptuando alguna que otra arruga, estaba sentado en una silla de mimbre, jugando con un bebé. No tendría más de un año. Era moreno y de rasgos asiáticos e intentaba con todas su ganas quitarle la gorra a su padre.

Daryl lo sabía. Lo sabía antes de llegar. Glenn tenía una familia. Glenn había rehecho su vida.

Pero saberlo no evitaba que doliera tanto.

Se sentía como un maldito pelele sentimental y débil. Una jodida mariquita.

 

La sonrisa de Glenn desapareció poco a poco a medida que su cerebro lo reconocía. Casi no podía creérselo. No podía ser Daryl Dixon. No después de tanto tiempo. _No ahora_. Inconscientemente sostuvo más cerca a su hijo, ya que era lo único que tenía al alcance para agarrarse a la realidad.

-Hola- saludó Daryl bajo, ronco. Incomodo por la mirada oscura clavada en él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó. No sonaba brusco, no quería serlo. Simplemente estaba en shock.

-Me encontré a T-Dog. Él me comentó que estabas… por la zona. Y a que te dedicabas y…- extendió la radio como quien ofrece una ofrenda de paz, pero Glenn la cogió y la dejó olvidada en una mesa a su lado junto con otros más cachivaches.

-¿Vives por aquí cerca?

-A un par de kilómetros. ¿Conoces la vieja granja más al sur?- Glenn asiente. Su hijo, Josh, le había quitado la gorra y la estaba mordisqueando y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. –Bueno, era de mi familia. La reconstruí y vivo allí.

 

El coreano no podía creerse que el mundo fuera tan pequeño. De todos los sitios en los que pudo instalarse con su mujer y sus hijos, fue a parar donde estaba Daryl Dixon. Observó al hombre rubio. Estaba más curtido, debía rondar ya los cuarenta. Seguía siendo fuerte y grande y con esa apariencia ruda y áspera. Como si lo rodease un alambre de espinas que no permitía que nadie se acercase.

Glenn se había esforzado tanto en olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Había intentado acallar con tanto esfuerzo el sentimiento de vacío que dejó después de irse. Y cuando creía que lo había logrado, que ya era feliz, estaba otra vez enfrente de él y el dolor, agudo y penetrante, le apretaba las entrañas.

-¿A que has venido?- volvió a preguntar. Daryl se encogió de hombros, pateó el suelo con sus gastadas botas.

-No lo sé- admitió. –Sabía que estabas aquí y… Simplemente tenía que verte.

Josh se aburrió en sus brazos y se acurrucó para dormirse. Glenn lo acomodó de manera automática y sintió como si pesara cien kilos de pronto.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que nunca he dejado de pensar en ti.

 

Y ya lo había dicho. La gran verdad, que tanto tiempo habían evitado mirar. No tenían que decirlo con palabras, el sentimiento estaba ahí y era tan palpable como una roca.

-Han pasado diez años.

-Lo sé.

-No puedes venir después de años y decir que piensas en mí. No puedes hacerlo.- La voz de Glenn suena rota, triste. –No lo dijiste en su momento, no deberías hacerlo ahora.

-Nunca hubo un momento- cortó Daryl. Era la verdad. Los dos se encargaron especialmente en que no hubiera ninguno. Con los secretos, con las mentiras. Con tanto aparentar. Ahora parecía todo tan estúpido. ¿A que tenían tanto miedo? Podían hacer lo que les diera la gana. Era el fin del mundo, joder. Podían permitirse hacer todo lo que quisieran, porque cada día podía haber sido el último.

-¿Quién es la madre?- preguntó Daryl. En parte por llenar el silencio y en parte porque le envenenaba no saberlo.

-Maggie. Se unió a nuestro grupo poco antes de lo de… de que te fueras. No sé si te acuerdas de ella.

Asintió. Pequeña, de pelo corto, con mucho carácter. La recuerda. Siempre estuvo mirando a Glenn cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta. Aunque Daryl siempre se daba cuenta.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el pueblo, comprando con Sophia.

-¿Sophia? ¿La hija de Carol?- cuestionó. Glenn cabeceó ligeramente.

-Carol murió. Nosotros nos hicimos cargo de ella como si fuera nuestra hija.

 

Daryl se permitió apretar los labios ante la noticia. Carol fue siempre una buena mujer. No era justo que le hubiera tocara a ella.

-Yo ahora tengo responsabilidades- dijo de pronto el más joven. Como si tuviera que aclararlo. –No puedo fallarles a ninguno. Nos ha costado mucho conseguir labrarnos algo.

-Lo sé- contestó Daryl. Sentía un gran peso en su interior. No se daba cuenta que era resignación. -¿Cómo se llama?

-Josh.

-Se parece a ti.

 

El pequeño sonrió en sueños y el ambiente pareció aligerarse. Glenn tuvo que tragarse el nudo en la garganta para seguir hablando.

-No hubiéramos tenido nada. Somos demasiado distintos. Somos Daryl y Glenn. Nunca nada cambiará eso. Demasiado diferentes, demasiado… complicado.

-Puede ser. Aunque nunca estuvimos dispuestos a comprobarlo.

 

Y Glenn se mordió el labio porque dolía. Dolía muchísimo. Y dolía tanto porque no debería de doler, porque debería de estar muerto y enterrado. Pero no. La herida se encontraba fresca. El sentimiento seguía allí.

-Me pasaré a por la radio cuando me digas- dijo Daryl. Era su manera tosca de despedirse y Glenn se lo agradeció porque no sabía si hubiera podido aguantar estoicamente mucho más.

-La semana que viene- contestó. Consiguió ponerse en pie, aunque sus piernas parecieran de gelatina y Josh plomo puro.

 

Daryl se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos y arrastrando los pies. Glenn deseaba detenerlo, abrazarlo. Pero sus brazos estaban ocupados. Y era algo imposible.

Pero no podía dejarle irse así. No de nuevo.

-No tuvieron que decirte que hiciste lo correcto- saltó. Daryl se dio la vuelta, extrañado. –Cuando lo de Merle. No tuvieron que haberte dicho eso. Debieron haberte dicho que lo sentían. Que sentían la perdida de tu hermano.- tragó saliva y se aclaró la voz antes de seguir. –Yo debería haberte dicho que lo siento. Fue algo muy duro para ti.

 

El peso que Daryl había estado cargando durante tanto tiempo pareció aligerarse un poco tras esas palabras. Sonrió fugaz, de medio lado. Glenn pudo reconocer esa sonrisa. La había visto unas cuantas veces, dentro de una tienda. Era algo preciado y difícil de conseguir y le calentó el pecho aliviando toda esa presión.

-Hasta la semana que viene.- se despidió el hombre. Glenn asintió, distraído.

 

Daryl Dixon vivía a un par de kilómetros de él. La campana de la verja volvió a tintinear y Glenn sintió que habían dejado abierta una puerta que le resultaría imposible de cerrar.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando escribí esto mis headcanon sobre Daryl eran muy diferente a como son ahora (porque sabíamos menos de él que lo que sabemos ahora) por lo que se me hace algo rara la historia. Pero aun así me gusta mucho como me quedó (todo lo que me queda triste me gusta, so así de bitch) por lo que aquí está. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
